


Air Conditioning Problem

by EdenCrowleyFell



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/pseuds/EdenCrowleyFell
Summary: War comes home from a trip in Mexico and is very hot afterwards. She turns up the air conditioning. Which wakes up her girlfriend Pollution that morning. Pollution comes downstairs and starts an argument with her about. War tries to fix it and calms her down. They decided on helping Pollution stay warm with War's sweaters and it works out in the end.
Relationships: Pollution/War (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Air Conditioning Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given from lunarmultishine on tumblr.

War was sitting in the living room enjoying the cool air as she relaxed. She had just gotten back from visiting Mexico it was a nice warm place but she was hot from that trip. She couldn't help her body temperature anymore. Not after the wars she was apart of in hot countries. She always felt bad about making Pollution freeze deep down. But she would never admit it. Pollution came out of their room growling from this. She was freezing and could barely move. But she didn't want to show her messy fur. Since she still hasn't washed the oil out from when Crowley pranked her the other day. She went to the living room to confront her girlfriend and roommate.

Once she got downstairs and saw her she stood in front of her. War sighed. She knew what this was leading to. Another fight between them and another way to figuring out how to keep Pollution warm. It was a normal occurs now. Ever since Adam stopped them along with her parents. " What Pollution?" War asked wondering what she needed. Pollution crossed her arms. She was mad yes but she was also trying to stay warm. " You know what War. How would your parents feel about this when they came back from their honeymoon. Which may I remind you is in a few days." Pollution said hoping War would be a good friend and listen to her now. " Papa doesn't mind her puts on some sweaters and stuff. But I guess your right. But Pollution this is the only time I can enjoy it at the moment. Let me cool down a bit. Especially after finding out that I got a snake form after falling. By the way thanks for that." War said knowing the day she fell and became who she was Pollution was there unable to help her.

Pollution growled more at this. She didn't want to fight with her. She just wanted to talk to her. " Fine do what you want. I'm going to find Death and see what he thinks about this." Pollution said knowing she shouldn't be mad at her but she was. War sighed and knew she messed up. " Alright I'll figure something out. Come on we can wrap you in blankets and you borrow my sweaters." War said hoping that will cheer Pollution up. Pollution blushed at this comment. She has loved War since World war 2. When she had to rescue War from a land mine. " Alright I'll do that." Pollution said happy with that.War blushed and took Pollution upstairs to their room happy that she agreed to this.

The End


End file.
